


𝘔𝘺 𝘋𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AoKuro BROTP, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya Brotherhood, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Basketball, Brotp, Child Abandonment, Gen, GoM as a Family, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Oaths & Vows, POV Third Person Omniscient, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Aomine Daiki, Psychological Masks, Song: My Demons (Starset), Sworn Brothers, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, friends/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Behind the indifferent mask, lies a broken soul. The people learn this during a Seirin-Tōō practice match.Kind of songfic...
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	𝘔𝘺 𝘋𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Neither the characters featured, nor the song belong to me. All rights go to their creators.

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching, I can feel you out there**

— **My Demons** BY _Starset_

It started off as a normal day for Aomine Daiki. Going to school with Satsuki, getting trough the classes as usual. The divergence came, when the Captain called and told him, that Tōō had a scheduled practice match with Seirin.

Only Satsuki noticed, but the protest of the practice match against the other school improved his mood. Not only because Seirin proved some challenge — Kagami Taiga was not bad, but in his opinion, Tetsu would have been better off by his side.

And _that_ was the reason, why the practice match set Aomine Daiki’s blood aflame. Because he could see his friend — no, _his brother_ , Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu was his brother in everything, but blood. Teikō left them all in a mess. Nothing was the same after they survived that hell... but even now, despite everything — despite Akashi’s orders and both of them playing for different teams,— he could only see Tetsu, as his first true friend.

Tetsu was his brother and nothing could change that.

So seeing him made Daiki _happy_.

It was Tōō, who visited Seirin this time, since the last practice match had been held here. Besides, for some reason, it was Imayoshi, who called for the match... and their coach had agreed.

When they got there, they immediately started warming up. Amidst the warm ups, he noticed his Shadow (not _former_... _never_ former, because one of these days he’ll get Tetsu back form Kagami and the smaller boy _would_ stand beside him, where he belonged). Tetsu was _his brother_ and the likes of Kagami Taiga would never take Tetsu from him. Or Satsuki. The three of them had been inseperable since meeting... and Aomine didn’t want that to change. He would _not let_ that change.

Aomine twitched, looking at Satsuki. “Tetsu seems on edge today.“ he noted out of the blue, as he watched his (former) Shadow.

All of Tōō shifted their eyes, to seek out the teal-haired boy. “I see nothing on him. As expressionless, as ever.“ Wakamatsu said, throwing him a look.

Aomine scoffed. “The likes of _you_ will never read him. We learned to read Tetsu like an open book, in our Teikō days. In exchange, he reads us all, the same way. We’re all like that.”

No one asked who **_we_** meant. It was unspoken, but clear as day. The _Kiseki no Sedai._

Momoi Satsuki frowned, worry clouding her dark pink eyes. “I can see. Tetsu-kun’s fumbling with his passes. He _never_ fumbles with a ball.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed on his brother. Something was wrong... but he couldn’t tell what. Something whispered he should remember, that he _should_ know... but nothing came to mind. He shared a look with his other childhood friend. Satsuki’s face was dark and thoughtful and he knew she was struggling to discern the reason for Tetsu’s behaviour, just like him.

They stole a glance at him, just as the match was called to start. He shared one last look with her and the unspoken agreement passed between them. _Keep an extra eye on Tetsu, no matter what._

They started playing and everything seemed okay... save for the fact, that Tetsu kept misplacing his passes, leaving Seirin fumbling for the ball. Aomine kept his gaze trailed on the shorter male. Tetsu’s stamina wasn’t as good, as the rest of the Kiseki... but he shouldn’t be tired yet. Yet, he was panting, fumbling for breath, his hands... _shaking_.

The ball flew towards Tetsu, but instead of passing as usual, he stumbled away from it, _fear_ in his eyes and he fell.

Someone blew the whistle and time seemed to freeze. And seeing his friend trembling, pale on the court, it finally _clicked_.

Aomine shot from his spot, glaring at the approaching Seirin players with the ferocity of a predator, even shoving the Seirin captain back. Tetsu was panting, trembling hands clutching his head. Aomine cursed in his mind. Damn panic attack.

The court around them became deathly silent, as the two teams watched. “Satsuki, his inhaler!” the ace growled, as he brought his brother into a gentle embrace, laying Tetsu’s head against his chest, so the other could hear his heartbeat.

He settled on the ground, gently craddling his brother, drawing soft circles on his back. He was aware of everyone watching them, but Aomine Daiki had never been one to care for others’ opinions and rumours. He wasn’t going to start caring now.

“Tetsu. Tetsu... just breath. One, two.“ he said in a calming tone. His voice was quieter, than usual, but the gym was as silent, as a crypt. He was sure everyone could hear him. Tetsu’s breath was still ragged, eyes wide with terror.

Satsuki skidded to a halt next to him and took the cap of the inhaler and put it to Tetsu’s mouth. “ _Breath_ , Tetsu-kun. Careful. I’ll push it now... okay?“

Tetsu’s eyes fluttered in acknowledgement and Satsuki pushed the container, releasing the gas inside. Tetsu inhaled and then Satsuki took it away. He didn’t stop caressing his brother’s back, as Satsuki held his hand.

“We’re here, Tetsu-kun. You’re safe.”

“A-alone...” Tetsu croacked painfully. It broke Aomine’s heart. Fuck everything. Fuck Akashi and his orders. Fuck rivalry. _Fuck Teikō._ They should have never split up.

“No Tetsu.“ he said, voice ringing clearly in the silence. No one dared to move. “You’re _not_ alone, brother. We’re here. Satsuki and I. We’re _not_ leaving.” Tetsu kept shaking and clutching his jersy. Aomine didn’t move an inch, only his hand kept rubbing calming circles on the other’s back. “You’re _safe_ , Tetsu.”

“Don’t leave...“ he whispered.

Aomine almost winced. Fuck it. Fuck Tetsu’s abandonment issues... his hand brushed against his brother’s skin and the carefully applied make up came down, to reveal several light pink scars, laying neatly along his arm. The others gasped at the sight — no one was dumb enough _not_ to know, what they meant. Aomine frowned, as the pale make up stuck to his hand and he wiped his palm in his trousers, not caring, that the light shade will leave glaring marks on the black fabric.

“We’re _not_ going anywhere, brother.“ he said

“We’re here to stay, as long as you want.“ Satsuki said, squeezing his hand again.

Slowly, the tenseness unwound from the smaller’s body and Aomine felt himself relaxing alongside his brother. “Say Tetsu... how about we get a milkshake, huh? And we’ll stay over with Satsuki, okay? I’ll cook something. We can share a room and she gets the guest one, huh? We get to do homework together and play some in the weekend. Walk halfway to school on Monday, too.“ he said, holding up his fist.

He’d almost forgotten, _what_ day it was. (At least, now it clicked, why the panic attack had come. Seeing him had probably triggered it... because Teikō days had been mixed up with his parents’ leaving him...)

It was odd... they hadn’t done that since the team split up. But... this wasn’t only about the team. It was about their oath of brotherhood. And it was obvious, that the shadows of past were hunting the Phantom. Not only the shadows of their seperation... but the shadows of his parents’ departure.

After all, today was the day, when Tetsu’s parents had dropped him off at his grandmother. And a year later, on this very same day, the old woman had told Tetsu, that his parents would never be coming back. She had told him, that they no longer cared.

And he — and Satsuki— has been the first one, who had heard that story in Teikō. And they’d sworn to stay side by side, not only as Light and Shadow on court, but as brothers. _Brothers for life_ , no matter what.

“I’d appraciate that, Nī-san.”

Aomine’s lips quirked upwards at those words. “Good. Now, loosen up your grip a bit, will you, Otōto? We need to get off court and let the others finish the game.“

Tetsu’s eyes went wide, as if he only realised where they actually were and he opened his mouth...

“Forget the fucking game Tetsu.“ Aomine grunted.

“Dai...”

“ _Geez_ , you just had an attack. I’m _not_ letting you play like that. If I did, I’d be a very irresponsible big brother, no? Not to mention Akashi would skewer me in half.“ he grunted and stood up, pulling the other with him. In fact, he shifted a bit, dragging Tetsu over his back and the shorter’s arms locked around his neck. Soon, he stood to his full height and Tetsu was on his back in piggyback stlye, a shock of light blue hair tickling him, as Tetsu’s head rested on his shoulder.

Satsuki bolted towards their bench and retrived his sweater. As the dark Tōō-coloured fabric fell on Tetsu, Aomine sighed. He didn’t need the other to catch a cold.

“Dai.“ Satsuki called. He was glad she hadn’t added the usual “-chan“, at least like this, they could shook this mess off, as sibling talk. They _were_ siblings, in all but blood, but others might think there was something between him and Satsuki...

Arg! It was even disgusting to think about. She was his _sister_.

“Hnm?“

“I’ll get your bags, okay? Just take him home and I’ll run to get us change of clothes for the weekend too. I don’t feel like leaving him alone for two days straight.“ she said, making a worried gesture at Tetsu, who was already dozing off on his back, feeling safe and reassured.

Aomine sighed. At least for now, those nasty imaginary demons of Tetsu’s were gone. If only for a moment. His breathing seemed normal and his body wasn’t shaking either. The attack was gone, but it had exhausted him.

“We agree on that, Imōto.“ he murmured. “I’ll start cooking something, while you get back, okay? We can worry about the rest, when he wakes up.”

She nodded. “Should I call Akashi-kun? You know... tell him that Tetsu...”

Aomine shook his head. Even with how crazy their former captain was, in general these days, he was _still_ a mother hen underneath. Overprotective as hell. And the others too. They had split up... but the bonds they’d formed were still there, no matter how much they would have liked to deny it.

“Iie, Satsuki. Don’t. He’ll just freak out and that won’t do any good for Rakuzan. A freaked out Akashi is a violent Akashi, if he cannot get to the subject of said freakout, that would leave Rakuzan with a possible bloodbath or a trembling, terrified mess at best. Leave the Miragen out of this for now. We’ll tell them later, when Tetsu’s stable. We can deal with this. We _dealt_ with this before.”

“Okay.“ she sighed. “Take him home then. I’ll get your stuff and our spare clothes too. Be there in an hour or so.”

Aomine nodded, gently shifting Tetsu’s weight on him. Even asleep, his brother was clinging so tightly, that if he didn’t know any better, he would have said the shorter male was awake.

He turned and walked off, kicking the door open on his way.

Now more than ever, it hurt him, that they had split up. They should have never split up —but in that moment, when they’d agreed to Akashi’s words without protest, he hadn’t thought of how his Shadow, his brother would feel. His brother, who’d already had abandonment issues...

“We won’t let you go, Tetsu.“ he murmured quietly. “You’re not alone. No need to fear those demons of yours, Otōto. We’ll never leave you behind. Me and Satsuki are here. Hell, even Kise is close, if you want him to be here, I can call him.“

Of course, his brother was asleep, so there was no answer. Aomine sighed. “We’ve woved something Tetsu and not even Akashi’s words will change that. You’re my brother, even if we play on the opposing sides of court.”

Almost as if acknowledging his words, Tetsu huffed in his sleep. Aomine continoued walking down the street, ignoring the people, who threw odd looks at him.

* * *

Back at Seirin, the two teams stared at one Momoi Satsuki, thousand and one questions in their eyes.

“What was _that?“_ Kagami Taiga demanded, his red eyes narrowing on the pink-haired manager. Satsuki didn’t twitch. She met the burning red gaze without flinching — Akashi’s gaze was thousand times more terrifying.

“Tetsu-kun had a panic attack. He had been probably fighting it for the better part of the day... but the more you fight it, the worse it gets. So it was inevitable, that he snapped sooner, rather than later. The pressure of the match just made it even worse.“ she explained without a blink. They’d dealt with that for years now.

“You sound... oddly well informed, Momoi-san.” Seirin’s captain said, eyes sharp.

She shrugged. “Tetsu-kun had them since our early days in Teikō. All the Miragen learned to deal with it... but it was me and Dai, who had the most success in calming him. We always expect it, when seeing him. We’re always ready to help.“

“I see...“

“Say, Momoi-san... what caused this... panic attack?“ asked Aida Riko.

She looked at the other girl for a moment. “Trauma. Bad memories. Tetsu-kun’s strong... but even the strongest are broken in some way.“ she murmured quietly, remembering the story he’d told her so long ago. The story of how his parents had left him... he had only his grandmother... and form what she knew, even the old woman was gone now.

Only her, Dai and the other Miracles remained for Tetsu. And today was the day... the anniversary of him being without family. (And sometimes, even strong people like him, broke. Sometimes, even the smallest of drop was enough for the dam to break.)

She nodded to Seirin and then to her own schoolmates. “If you excuse me, I would like to catch up to my brothers, as soon, as possible. One of them just had a panic attack and the other seemed like he was going to have one himself. I’d rather _not_ be late, I don’t need them worrying over my well-being.”

And then, she strode away.

She knew, that everyone was gaping at her. She didn’t need to see, to know they were gaping. She had, afer all, just called Dai and Tetsu her brothers, without proper blood relation. But, that’s what they were, she thought. Her brothers. And _nothing_ would change that. No school shift or distance. They were her brothers.

And right now, her brothers needed her. She hurried her steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave comments :)


End file.
